


Wipe, Dip, Wipe

by zayden



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, basically mad king MTT here, mentions of torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: The show was called The Little Mermaid, as in the human version. So no one doubted it when their new king had to physically drag his guest who’s legs had been sewed together around to spin.Sure, Burgerpants knew it probably had something to do with the current population in the Underground as well. But hell, it’s not like anyone’s counting anymore.Heh.





	Wipe, Dip, Wipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abalal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abalal/gifts).



> mentions of torture；spoiler alert for the Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending ; Mad King Mettaton
> 
> (squint hard enough there's probably some mtt/alphys so yeah idrk)

爱称在被泛用时总是最快失效的。同理，皇冠在被赋予实际意义后就不那么抓人眼球了。

汉堡裤透过点燃的狗粮冒出的烟雾斜睨着头顶的悬挂式电视，同时感到反胃和木然。

*擦-沾水-擦。

他的雇主（“是你的 ** _新王_** 。最好把这牢牢记进你的小脑瓜里，亲爱的。”）——国王——正在一如既往的23/7实时直播中，与今日特别邀请嘉宾浪漫共舞。贯彻MTT电台一如既往的完美主义风格，现场气氛烘托到位，观众配合默契热烈，音乐节奏感十足，美中不足的一点是每隔一会儿就会从嘉宾嘴里冒出的尖声大叫。但节目名为《小美人鱼》，所以也没有谁会对他们的国王必须得拖拽着两腿缝合的嘉宾旋转而抱有质疑。

当然，汉堡裤确信那多少还和地下世界现在的人口数目有关，但见鬼的，也不像是还剩谁在计数了。

~~不谢谢那位被宠坏的 ** _恶魔崽_** 。~~

*沾水-擦-换水。

晚间六点过后是MTT宾馆联营餐厅的忙碌时间，好冰激凌伙计在几周前接替了他原本的位置，现在正在收银台后忙着给炸薯条缸换油，他还有些手忙脚乱，蓝色的耳朵垂在脑袋两边，看起来无精打采的很。没记错的话，他是国王的新代理人挖来的，而新代理人则是雪镇的那个高个儿骷髅哨兵挖来的——这基本就是个无穷无尽的循环故事，汉堡裤在问到第三个伙计的时候就懒得再继续了。

*擦-沾水-擦— _尖叫_ 。

水桶翻了。

电视里，他们的国王正在大声告诉他的特邀嘉宾闭嘴。因为：“噢看在星星的份上——甜心，蜜糖，我弄疼你了吗？我明白，我明白，抱歉，但我也说过了：你得跟着 ** _鼓点_** 尖叫。”

这回汉堡裤没再抬头，因为他知道电视上之后的画面只会让他炸毛。

代替的，他盯着地上溢开的水渍看了一会儿，嘴里嚼着狗粮的尾巴，觉得自己距离彻彻底底的结束只差那么一点儿。而他眼前这座被用于‘纪念’阿尔菲斯博士的雕塑只是一如既往的夹着手指、翘着尾巴、用一副即将社会性自杀的眼神沉默回视过来。

说实话，汉堡裤不敢相信自己会这么说，但事实就是：显然，这个世界上确实还有比经营MTT连锁快餐窗口更糟的工作——他正在做着的这份就是了。

至少他的雇主——国王（操！）——好歹记得‘纪念’这个词儿的实际意义，没有把他的老朋友雕成符合他审美的风格。（毫无疑问迈特顿绝对这么考虑过，汉堡裤是少数几个见到过他的初始设计和这位好博士本人的伙计，而那些草稿图和那位显然患有社交焦虑的龙女士一点边儿也不沾。）

阿尔菲斯博士的雕塑在成型后最终取代了MTT宾馆联营餐厅大厅中央的MTT喷泉。

而这就是汉堡裤的新工作，每天早中晚各一次的擦拭这座 _天他妈杀的_ 雕塑。

如果有谁要问他的话，汉堡裤愿意为了足够的G在一间没人也没摄像头的房间里承认：他确信他们的新国王已经彻头彻尾的 ** _疯_** 了。

重新装水-擦-沾水。

王权更替（又或者说是人类屠杀）后时代的地下世界是个五彩斑斓，充满荧光、彩蛋和失踪的地方，他的老雇主不是先王阿斯加尔，但也谈不上是个坏国王（他是说，那个精神分裂的机器人干的最多的事也就是占据所有电台、拉长工作时长、以及偶尔—— _偶尔_ ，绑架和公开虐杀落入地底的人类，对吧？在他们经历过一切之后，这不能算是坏事。对吧？ ** _对吧_** ？）

但也不像是这真的和他怎么想有多大关系。汉堡裤知道自己一贯都是逆来顺受、顺应趋势的那种类型，所以在这一切发生的时候，他只是……接受了。 ~~因为他就是全世界最他妈软的那个软柿子，而哪怕在最好的时刻他也明白自己永远无法以此为傲。~~

他大概该停止这类想法了。

*擦–沾水-擦。

餐厅前台的史莱姆伙计下班了。汉堡裤沉重的叹气，然后停下手里的动作，支在拖把杆上再给自己重新点了只狗粮，接着开始拿谋杀的眼神盯着对方一路慢吞吞的挪向自动门，与此同时在身后留下了一道又长又宽的他妈的粘液痕迹。

“晚安，BP！”史莱姆伙计在离开前愉快的说，“明天见，我猜。嗬，如果我们都 _走运_ 的话。”

汉堡裤立刻往脸上拍上一副他自己也知道有多恶心的工作专用笑脸，挥了挥手，然后在鼻息地下嘀咕的回答：“操你。”

史莱姆伙计朝他咧嘴一笑。

直到自动门在对方背后重新关上，汉堡裤才重重的垮下肩膀。

“他妈的 _操你_ ，莱克。”

*沾水-擦-擦- ** _擦_** 。

生活照常继续。

说起来，汉堡裤记得自己和阿尔菲斯博士本人见过几次。不是所有怪物都认识那位上任不久皇家科学家（又或者很久？因为显然没人还记得她的前任是谁了。 ~~等等，在她之前有过—~~  嗬，怪事。）就汉堡裤的个人体会来说，她浑身都有一种尴尬的气氛，总是在回避眼神对视，动不动就脸红，说话有时候磕磕绊绊，有时候又像个喝多后控制不住嗓门的酒鬼。不难看出来她是个宅，所以汉堡裤很意外他们见面的几次都是在他还在快餐窗口工作的时候。

她是来找迈特顿的。她总说那是为了检查他的机器人身体运行情况。

*擦-沾水-擦。

在日历这种东西常年都缺乏严重时效性的生存环境下，汉堡裤不确定距离大事件过去已经多久了。可能只有三个月，可能有一年——（也可能已经过去三十年了，因为为什么怪物还能有任何重返地面的希望？介于他们的国王如今最热衷的就是捉住每一个坠落的人类、给他们套上礼服、在电视机里把他们撕成碎片再任由那些 _宝贵_ 的灵魂最终碎裂。）——但话说回来，他猜应该没有很久。因为他们的国王还在正常运作，那些任意拧长缩短的四肢也没有因为缺乏护理而咯吱作响或是彻底散乱一地。时不时的，如果心情到位了，他们的好国王还会要求他的仆人们（汉堡裤，哈， ** _皇家_** 杂务工）给他重新上色，顺便再往关节位置里倒上一吨的润滑油。

不过，嘿，他运作良好，所以汉堡裤猜他过去也不是真的需要阿尔菲斯博士来做日常护理。那或许也是那时候她每次来汉堡裤的快餐窗口，都意味着这一回她也没能见到他的理由。

*擦-擦-擦。

时间临近下班的点，好冰激凌伙计啪的一声拉上了快餐窗口，和他打过招呼后就匆匆走了，驼着背、头埋在双肩里。通常来说他们都会在下班后多聊一会儿，或许再约着去哪儿喝上几杯，但汉堡裤猜今天他没这个兴致。或多或少和他想快点逃离电视里已经五分钟没停过的尖叫有关。

有谁今天心情不错啊。他漫无目的的想。

这里的下班时间和MTT电台落幕的时间点基本一致，意味着节目已经进入了尾声——也就是高潮部分。而汉堡裤完全清楚现在在那里正在发生什么，他还能猜到这个时刻究竟有多少收视率会是真的。

*擦-擦-沾水。

“——而这，就是螺旋舞曲是如何完成的！现在，让我们再次感谢这次的特邀嘉宾，如此慷慨、如此可爱动人——稍微有些缺乏节奏感，但你瞧，在我的帮助下他们仍然达成了最后一旋！多么值得掌声啊，亲爱的观众们！”

*擦-擦-擦。

 “接着，我们节目结束的惯例！我亲爱的，这也是电视机前的美人和绅士美人们都无比喜爱的环节！快问快答！”

*倒水-换水-擦。

 “——题目：有那么一个人——大概这么高，波波头，穿条纹，无与伦比的夺目又富有潜力，毫无疑问，他们就是我最、最、 **最** 爱的嘉宾！一个真正的天生的巨星！你瞧，很久以前他们上过我的节目，但很可惜，最终他们还是离开了。所以现在，打起精神！你的第一题——也是最后一题：

——你认识他们吗？因为，你瞧，我真的、 ** _真的_** 很想再邀请他们回来。”

*擦-拧水-擦。

 “好吧，好吧。毫无新意的回答，一如既往，亲爱的，不得不说，这可真让人提不起劲——但 _好吧_ 。我猜这意味我们——噢，我说的就是你们，我亲爱的、忠诚的观众和臣民们！别担心，你们的国王永远不会像 _他们_ 那样令你们失望！因为紧接着就是我们最美妙的环节——向为我们提供了一个美妙夜晚的亲爱的嘉宾 _道别_ 。”

 “因为，你瞧——我们最恨的就是不道而别。是不是？”

*擦-擦- **擦** 。

而阿尔菲斯博士的纪念雕塑正在他的背后，一如既往的夹着手指、驼着背、用毫无必要的抱歉的眼神看向他。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gift work to a friend of mine  
> and yes, i just realized how suggestive that title was  
> god i kNOW OKIK


End file.
